


Dance With me

by angelus2hot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: dw_allsorts, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the regeneration something goes fantastically right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dance With Me  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who(2005)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 280  
>  **Summary:** During the regeneration something goes fantastically right.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'dance' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/607741.html) for dw_allsorts

The Doctor could feel every cell in his body giving out and the excruciating pain burning through both of his hearts as he began to regenerate. But almost as soon as it had begun the pain vanished and he was left feeling confused. _What the...?_ This wasn’t supposed to happen. _Why wasn’t he still in pain? Better yet why was he still himself?_

“What’s wrong?” Rose stood up straighter and began to inch closer. “Did you do that regeneration thingy? Because if you did I have to tell you that you look the same to me. I mean the ears alone are unmistakable and the....”

“No, Rose.” The Doctor quickly interrupted her, he didn’t want to talk about his ears. “I didn’t regenerate. Something happened.”

“But I thought you were...”

He nodded. “So did I.” He was dazed and confused. He didn’t understand what had stopped him from regenerating or even why but he couldn’t deny he was beyond thrilled he would be able to stay with Rose. 

Rose stood in front of her Doctor and slowly placed her hand on his chest. “How do you feel?” Although she was happy he was still there with her she was petrified it was all just a cruel joke and he would be taken from her at any moment.

“I feel fantastic! As a matter of fact...” The Doctor clutched Rose’s hand against his chest as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close against his body as romantic music filled the room. “Dance with me.”

Laughter, full of joy echoed through the Tardis as The Doctor, with Rose held tight in his arms danced around the room.


End file.
